Session 53
Back - Next This session was played on 2/13/18. Synopsis Trivia * Spells cast: 1 * Most common spell: Druidcraft * Most spells cast: 1, Seirixori Transcript [''5:10 PM] DM: ''------------------------ WEDAN, 24 JAQMONT 3Y20 CASTLE MOONSTREAM, RIVERRUN EVENING You've spent your day in celebration, exploration, and whatever else caught your fancy. You returned to Niro's where final alterations were made on your fancy clothes, and you made your way, in all your finery, to Castle Moonstream where Rohesia, the duchess's steward greeted you all. A stern word of "behave" from Ryleigh lingers in your memories as you're all escorted into a large, mostly open room. There are blue and white dressed servants at the ready to cater to your food and drink desires, carrying an assortment of hors d'oeuvres and glasses of fine wines. There are small clusters of people in finely crafted outfits chatting more or less actively around the room, sitting in deep, comfortable chairs or standing around tables, all eating, drinking, and for the most part, talking business. All in all, there seem to be about a dozen people, not counting yourselves and the servants, in the room. Rohesia gives a small bow. "Will you need anything before I go?" [''5:15 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh replies, "No thank you, I think we'll be alright." Before looking to the group for confirmation. ''[''5:15 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Yep, totally fine." ''[''5:15 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak nods ''[''5:16 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "Thank you," Rav also nods ''[''5:16 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh gives Rohesia a small smile before nodding her head that it's fine for her to leave them. ''[''5:16 PM] DM: She nods again and steps back, returning to her duties. ''[''5:17 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: As soon as she leaves, Seir blurts out, "I am not fine. Who thought bringing me to a place where we have to talk to people was a good idea? Because it was not. This is a Terrible idea." ''[''5:17 PM] DM: Everyone you see in the room is human or half-elf, with the exception of some of those in your party. ''[''5:18 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "It'll be alright, Seir. Just have yer wife do th' talkin'. What's th' human phrase? 'Stand there an' look pretty?'" she smiles as she links arms with Malica. "Well then, shall we?"(edited) ''[''5:18 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Just breathe, Seirixori. We have to present ourselves to these people, but I promise you won't have to stay long if you're uncomfortable." ''[''5:19 PM] DM: Gunnloda just laughs and squeezes Seir's hand. "Don't worry, v'do. If you run out of things to say, just ask them about themselves. Most people like this love to to talk about themselves." ''[''5:21 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Well, that's certainly boring, but better than talking." ''[''5:21 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh chuckles at Seir before moving further into the room. ''[''5:25 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak follows behind, her eyes bouncing around the room. She scans the crowd with a slight sense of suspicion, but with far more excitement. "Like I keep sayin', I could get used to this. Faaaan-cy." she looks at a close-by servant "Can I get ye somethin', Mal?" ''[''5:27 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy snatches a drink from a passing servant's tray and goes to find a vacant bit of wall to hold up casually. ''[''5:28 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy tries her drink and immediately lets it dribble out of her mouth and back into the glass. ''[''5:27 PM] DM: Malica smiles. "Try a little of everything. The food at these things is usually wonderful." ''[''5:28 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "We could split up? Or if everyone feels more comfortable together that's fine too. Each ward is represented here." ''[''5:29 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I'm not exactly th' most skilled at conversation, if ye haven't noticed. I'd be fine just taggin along." ''[''5:31 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Ok, let's talk to the Barridge family first. They're based out of the castle ward."(edited) ''[''5:31 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir heads over to one of the empty seats, tugging Gunnloda with her, "Such fancy seats." ''[''5:32 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Lead th' way." Urrak smirks and waves her arm Lili Barridge and Lord Tilner Aidwess ''[''5:34 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh approaches the person from the Barridge family, "Good evening." She give a small bow and waits for a response. ''[''5:38 PM] DM: She's one of the younger people in the room, a half-elf with long, golden blonde hair and fair skin in a very striking red dress and an intricately carved brooch set between two fish. She's currently talking to a half-elven man wearing the dark browns of the Aidwess family. They both turn towards you and she gives you a polite nod of the head and a smile. "Ah, the heroes of the hour. Lili Barridge, and this is Lord Tilner Aidwess. We were just discussing the terrible news from Bellbury." ''[''5:41 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles back, but it falters as she brings up Bellbury. "Yes M'lady, it's a shame we couldn't do more." ''[''5:43 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak gives a small bow and nods. ''[''5:47 PM] DM: Lili: "It's a lucky thing that Baroness Eloise and her family managed to find their way home." Tilner adds, in a low voice, "Lucky indeed," as he takes a drink of his wine. ''[''5:49 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Aye, truly." Urrak looks down a moment. "So many didn't." ''[''5:52 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh claps Urrak on the back, "This one helped rescue Baroness Moonstream and Lady Cae. I wasn't there for their rescues, but I did help bring Lady Misha home." She pauses briefly, "at least one family made it out of the ordeal." ''[''5:54 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak nods, and folds her hands behind her back. "Aye, that's true, I s'ppose." ''[''5:55 PM] DM: Tilner leans on one elbow on the table and looks over all of you. "I've heard rumors of strange things in Bellbury these days. All manner of creature. Have you seen anything... out of the ordinary? I mean... more unusual than those in your own group, of course." ''[''5:57 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak eye twitches at Tilner's comment but she smiles broadly. "I'm afraid you'll have t' be a bit more specific. We've seen a right many odd things in our travels."(edited) ''[''6:00 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles slyly at Tilner and quirks a playful eyebrow, "With an active and broken teleportation portal, all sorts of people popped in and out of Bellbury over the last several weeks. And, what's more unusual than that?"(edited) ''[''6:04 PM] DM: Tilner nods. "All sorts, hmm? I've heard everything from demons and devils to dragons, dopplegangers, and werewolves, not to mention the potential for... unwanted people, assassins and thieves and the like. Who knows what could be right down the road from us now." ''[''6:05 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh laugh heartily, "So that's what they're all saying, is it? I'd like the name of your informant because they're telling you stories worthy of a bard's ballad."(edited) ''[''6:07 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy rolls her eyes hard enough that it hurts a little bit. She hates how fake everyone sounds.(edited) ''[''6:07 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I love hearin' how rumors change over distance n' time." Urrak chuckles as well "Devils and Doppelgangers? How entertainin'." ''[''6:10 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "In all seriousness..." Ryleigh allows her fake laughter to die away, "the situation in Bellbury was troubled and now, thanks to us, it'll hopefully recover." ''[''6:11 PM] DM: Lili raises a glass in the group's direction. "Agreed, and I'm sure everyone is thankful for your help in the matter." ''[''6:11 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav eats some food and nods in agreement so she doesn't accidentally say something wrong. ''[''6:13 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "So Dragons, huh?" He asks, mildly amused.(edited) ''[''6:14 PM] DM: Tilner looks to the side where a man in a deep purple suit is headed in your direction and groans. "Lili, my dear, it's been wonderful to see you again. Perhaps I'll catch up with you soon, but I must make my escape before I'm trapped in some dull conversation about forges." He kisses her cheek and departs.(edited) ''[''6:15 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos's attention is piqued, "Forges? Who? What?" ''[''6:15 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Pleasure t' meet ye." Urrak calls after him. She then turns her attention to Lili, elbowing Nolanos in the ribs lightly "It's a long road t' recovery. But we've been stayin' with th' people o' Bellbury fer some time, They're tough folks." ''[''6:16 PM] DM: Lili smiles. "I'm sure they are. Something about the simple life, I'd imagine." ''[''6:16 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Ow, what was that for?" He mumbles to Urrak. Connell Barham ''[''6:16 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh chuckles at Nolanos, "The Barham family." She points to the person in purple walking toward them. ''[''6:17 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "They're all jus' tryin' th' best they can, I suppose." she coughs into her hand. "Nothin' about that's simple t' me."(edited) ''[''6:18 PM] DM: The man in the purple suit approaches and smiles. "Connell Barham, to be specific. I must say, I love the color choice for your group." ''[''6:19 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Judging by your choice of colors, that would sound about right. I'm Nolanos, it's a pleasure to meet you," he says, holding out his hand with a friendly smile.(edited) ''[''6:19 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles, "Violet is a great color, but I might be biased." She winks one of her violet eyes at him. ''[''6:20 PM] DM: He takes Nolanos's hand in a firm shake and smiles at Ryleigh. "Indeed. I'm quite biased myself." ''[''6:22 PM] DM: Connell is a human man with dark, short hair and a well-trimmed beard with a deep tan color to his skin. His purple suit is a shade to be elegant rather than gaudy, and it's trimmed in blacks and silvers, with a pure black shirt and tie and a platinum owl pinned to his lapel.(edited) ''[''6:27 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "So, er, I hear you have an interest in forges?" Nolanos asks, pushing through his usual awkwardness around new people. ''[''6:28 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Nolanos 'ere is a skilled tinkerer." Urrak shakes him playfully by the shoulder(edited) ''[''6:29 PM] DM: He laughs. "Not in the forges themselves, no, but my family does represent the East Ward, where most of them are located. Though, now that you mention it, there is one forge that I'm quite interested in." ''[''6:30 PM] DM: Lili giggles nervously and tries to hide it with her wine glass. "Connell, you aren't still looking for that forge are you?" ''[''6:31 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "What? What's so special about this forge?" ''[''6:31 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh takes a drink from a waiter. Just so she has something in her hands. ''[''6:34 PM] DM: Connell puts his hands out. "Imagine..." Lili shakes her head. "Now you've done it." Connell continues, "Deep in the forests, far from civilization, a forge with the power to create powerful weapons, lost to history because of... messy politics and messier orcs. No offense." ''[''6:34 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy perks up at the sound of "orcs" ''[''6:35 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "None taken. We orcs do love our weapons."(edited) ''[''6:36 PM] DM: Lili interrupts. "Yes well, this place might as well be a myth because Connell can't ever seem to prove that there is such a thing." ''[''6:37 PM] DM: Connell shakes his head. "Not orcs. That's just a guess as to why the forge disappeared. No, dwarves. And I have your proof right here." He reaches into his jacket and pulls out the hilt of a dagger with a broken blade and slams it onto the table. "There's your proof." ''[''6:38 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Wow... er, may I take a look at it?" ''[''6:39 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy shuffles closer and loses her drink on another tray that passes by ''[''6:39 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks away to grab a non-alcoholic beverage. ''[''6:39 PM] DM: He gestures for you to go ahead. It's just sitting on the table. ''[''6:39 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav grabs some more food and hands some to Chessy. ''[''6:40 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy sniffs it discretely before trying it. ''[''6:41 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "See anythin' special, Nolanos?" Urrak quirks an eyebrow and sort of half smiles. "Well, even if it is a myth, it's a real interestin' one." she looks from Connell to Malica. ''[''6:41 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos picks it up and inspects it closely, casting identify as well ''[''6:42 PM] DM: Connell: "You can see there, it's the mark of Durgeddin. He was a master smith that disappeared a hundred years ago." ''[''6:42 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "It's certainly a myth I'd like to bust..." he says, still looking the dagger over ''[''6:47 PM] DM: You don't know anything more about it than what's in your private room. ''[''6:48 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos returns the dagger to him, hilt first. "Sounds like quite the mystery." ''[''6:50 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Well hold on a second. Mind if I take a look?" she asks the both of them "My pa an' I traded in antiquities from time t' time."(edited) ''[''6:52 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Do ye know if it's enchanted in any way? Seems well crafted enough t' warrant it." she hands it back to Connell. ''[''6:55 PM] DM: "I don't know if it had an enchantment prior to it's fracture, but it is no longer, no." ''[''6:51 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Connell, out of curiosity...have you sent anyone to where you believe this mystery forge may be?" Ryleigh takes a sip of her drink, while the dagger handle is being passed around.(edited) ''[''6:53 PM] DM: Connell: "I have, but the two groups I've hired before couldn't find the place--" Lili: "Because it doesn't exist." Connell: "-- but," he says, giving Lili a look, "I recently came across new information, or rather very old information, that I think points to the location." ''[''6:56 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I see." Urrak absentmindedly snags a glass from a passing tray, "Well I'd say that we're just th' group to find it. What kind o' information?"(edited) ''[''6:58 PM] DM: Connell smiles. "Now I can't go giving that information to just anyone, but should you be interested, we might be able to work out the details in a contract. Can't have anyone else finding the place before me." ''[''6:59 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Ryleigh here is our treasurer. I'm sure she'd be happy t' draw one up, should we work somethin' out." she takes a sip and freezes when the liquor hits her tongue. She makes a motion to excuse herself(edited) ''[''7:01 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh tips her glass, "We can definitely arrange something, Connell. Oh, and we call ourselves the Dawnguard." She takes a sip before winking at him and moving away.(edited) ''[''7:07 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak meets her halfway "Done talkin'? Anythin' come of it?" she straightens out the teal and charcoal sash she's wearing "Seemed like an interestin' gig."(edited) ''[''7:09 PM] DM: Malica takes her arm again. "Everything ok?" ''[''7:09 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Aye, everythin's fine. Jus' need t' pay a bit more attention t' what I'm grabbin', is all." she squeezes Malica's hand lightly.(edited) ''[''7:11 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "We're here to make connections and I think he'll give us a fair shot once he decides he wants to hire us." Ryleigh tilts her glass in the direction of a person wearing white, "I'm going to head over and talk to the Freastawl family." ''[''7:12 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak follows with Malica "Right, right" Lord Nadeer Freastawl ''[''7:17 PM] DM: The man she mentioned is a tall half-elf who looks the equivalent of his mid-60s in a top-to-bottom white outfit. He's fairly pale with salt-and-pepper hair. He's currently standing at a table looking bored. ''[''7:19 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks up to him and smiles, "Good evening." ''[''7:19 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy follows at a distance behind Ryleigh, and keeps just outside the radius of any conversation that can happen, but where she can still hear. ''[''7:21 PM] DM: He drags his eyes away from where he'd been looking to glance at Ryleigh, then sighs. "Yes. The new Panther level company. Hello, hello. Lord Nadeer Freastawl. Pleasure's all yours, et cetera, et cetera."(edited) ''[''7:21 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I like this guy," Urrak whispers to Malica. ''[''7:22 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos slightly raises one eyebrow, not saying anything or drawing attention to himself. ''[''7:23 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh's smile never falters, "I'm sure it is. I just wanted to introduce our group, we're the Dawnguard. But we can leave you be, if you'd prefer that."(edited) ''[''7:25 PM] DM: Nadeer: "Unless you have something more stimulating than introductions, please. I despise these events." ''[''7:26 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh laughs lightly, "finally, someone we can all agree with." ''[''7:27 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I don't blame ye. Seems rather stuffy if ye ask me." she pats Malica's hand and unlinks their arms. She takes a couple steps closer to Nadeer and leans in a bit "Adventurers like us aren't th' fancy evenin's party types. We've all kinds o' stories more entertain' than fine wines an' cheeses."(edited) ''[''7:32 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: ((yes hello ps Ryleigh and Malica now have flower crowns and Ry's hair is flowin')) ''[''7:38 PM] DM: Nadeer: "Perhaps, but I'm not very interested in 'stories' either." Denelas of the Merchants' Guild Another half-elf, a man in the equivalent of his 80s, in a fine black suit with a purple ascot and gold trim steps up to the group. He's tan and has chin length black hair pushed back behind his ears. He peers at you from behind round framed glasses. "Which of you is the treasurer?" ''[''7:39 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "That'd be me." Ryleigh answers as she feels something plop onto her head. She reaches up and feels flowers, she smiles back at Seir before turning her attention to the half-elf man.(edited) ''[''7:39 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak takes a half step back "I see. Jus' what are ye interested in, then?" ''[''7:40 PM] DM: The new half-elf swats the air in front of Urrak. "He's not interested in anything. Never mind him." ''[''7:42 PM] DM: "I'm Denelas. Guildmaster of the Merchants Guild. You're going to have a lot of things to sell, I'm sure, so you just come talk to me and I'll get you all set up." He reaches up and sort of pinches Ryleigh's cheek. ''[''7:44 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks momentarily shocked that someone would be bold enough to pinch her cheek. She quickly schools her feature to one of politeness, "I certainly will." ''[''7:42 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos chuckles, but tries to hide it behind a cough.(edited) ''[''7:44 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Denelas, its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Nolanos," he offers his hand. ''[''7:46 PM] DM: Denelas shakes Nolanos's hand. "Do I know you?" ''[''7:47 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Sounds like th' beginnin' of a beautiful friendship, Denelas." Urrak motions to the Dragonborn "Nolanos here is a great tinkerer and collector of...many things."(edited) ''[''7:47 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "I don't know, do you? I do research at the Crafters College in Dirasa, if you ever make your way up there...?"(edited) ''[''7:47 PM] DM: Nadeer takes the opportunity to leave the table and find somewhere less crowded to wait. ''[''7:48 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Oh yes. Things fascinate me." He laughs. ''[''7:48 PM] DM: Denelas: "Dirasa? Never heard of it." ''[''7:49 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh catches movement out of her eye. She smiles and says to Denelas, "Denelas, we'll chat soon." And swiftly leaves the main room before anyone can stop her. ''[''7:50 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak watches her leave but says nothing. She walks back to Malica's side. ''[''7:50 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Oh, well you should come some time. It's in Ardabeh." ''[''7:51 PM] DM: Denelas: "Oh, no... no, no. No travel for me. That's how they find you." ''[''7:51 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Um... they? Who might they be?"(edited) ''[''7:55 PM] DM: Denelas: "Oh, you can't say their name. That's the other way they find you." ''[''7:56 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Well then...can ye say what they are at least?" she fakes a laugh "Now y' got me curious."(edited) ''[''8:01 PM] DM: Denelas peers at you through his thick glasses. "Are you with them? I'm not telling you anything." He holds a wrinkled finger up and points it at Urrak's face. "I'm on to you." ''[''8:05 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Right. Well, I'm starving, are you starving Urrak? Let's grab something to eat. Again, it was great meeting you. We'll keep an eye out for... for them," Nolanos says grabbing Urrak by the arm and walking away ''[''8:05 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Good t' meet ye!" Urrak waves a bit as she's pulled away. She leans over and whispers to Nolanos "You alright, boyo?" ''[''8:06 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Yeah, he was just getting weird," he whispers back as quietly as possible, laughing a little. "And I didn't want to just leave you, what kind of friend does that?"(edited) ''[''8:08 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "How courteous of ye." she chuckles and pats his hand "I don't mind takin' a break. Though, I'm a little concerned. Did ye see how Ry just kinda bolted after that grumpy guy?" ''[''8:09 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Yeah, that was pretty odd. Where do you think she went?" ''[''8:11 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Couldn't tell ye. Outside o' her armor she blends right int'a this crowd." ''[''8:13 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos hums in agreement. "She can take care of herself, though, wherever she is. So there's that, at least." ''[''8:13 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak shakes her head "Typical Ry, full o' secrets...anyway, why don't we jus' enjoy ourselves, eh? Mingle."(edited) ''[''8:15 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "And eat! I wasn't lying about starving," he laughs.(edited) ''[''8:25 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak follows him around while they collect food. She grabs a glass of water as well and leads them to an empty table. "I'd join Seir if she didn't seem so...preoccupied" she laughs and slyly winks at Malica. "Man, these folks are really up their own ass. At least th' old guy was a right weirdo. That was a bit entertainin'." she stuffs a bit of food in her cheek.(edited) ''[''8:28 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos, whose plate is piled high, just laughs, "He was quite the character." ''[''8:27 PM] DM: Malica laughs. "Seems they got the right idea, though." ''[''8:30 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "This th' 'distracting' ye promised t'be?" she jokes, placing a hand on her thigh, She turns back to Nolanos "Aye, a 'character'. That's a better way to put it." ''[''8:31 PM] DM: Malica puts her hand over Urrak's. "I didn't want to interrupt when you seemed to be having so much fun." ''[''8:32 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Fun? Oh, I think ye know th' kind o' fun I'd rather be havin'. An' what can I say? Y'gotta put on yer best face fer folks like this."(edited) ''[''8:34 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir walks over with Gunnloda, "Hey, we're going to... go. Have fun, bye." Seir steals a piece of food from Urrak and waves a goodbye as she leaves with Gunnloda. ''[''8:35 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "A-aye, see ye later, ye two." Urrak gives a casual wave ''[''8:37 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Oh, young love..." Nolanos says, with a joking air of wisdom.(edited) ''[''8:39 PM] DM: Malica laughs. "The right idea, indeed. Is there anything else we need to do here?" She twirls a finger on the top of the table. ''[''8:40 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Unless there's some secretly important noble we haven't spoken to yet, I think that about covers everything."(edited) ''[''8:41 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Great. Excellent we should absolutely leave then." Urrak tries to stop the blush that is already spreading across her cheeks. ''[''8:42 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "I'll, uh... I'll catch up to you guys... have fun." Nolanos says, holding back a smirk. Devil's Food side table ''[''5:35 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Did you have to go to things like this often?" Seir asks, her fingers trailing up and down Gunnloda's arm.(edited) ''[''5:40 PM] DM: "I've been to my share of them, yes, but I was still a child for most of it, so once my appearances were made, I was usually allowed to excuse myself." ''[''5:44 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Doesn't sound too terrible." She says, a little distracted. Both from trying to catch a glimpse of any conversations, and just by Gunnloda herself. "Your dress is pretty." ''[''5:50 PM] DM: She smiles and lifts Seir's hand to kiss her knuckles. "Thank you. You're quite beautiful yourself." ''[''5:55 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir's face reddens slightly, and she looks down briefly with a shy smile and a shrug, "I guess so. I kind of wish my armor was like this. I like it." ''[''5:57 PM] DM: "Oh? Would you wear something like this every day if you could?" ''[''5:58 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Maybe not quite as fancy, but it's very... loose and you know how much a fan of clothes I am." She chuckles.(edited) ''[''6:06 PM] DM: She laughs. "I do... unfortunately, that does defeat the purpose of armor." ''[''6:12 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir pouts, "It's uncomfortable." She kisses Gunnloda's forehead, "speaking of, it's nice to see you out of yours all day. It makes some things easier." ''[''6:38 PM] DM: "I didn't make a habit of wearing it all the time until Bellbury. Never knew if I'd need it." ''[''6:43 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks over to Seirixori and Gunnloda on her way back from picking up a glass of cider. "Come on Seir, it's not so bad talking to these people." As she continues back to the group. ''[''6:46 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "That's true... Much easier than trying to put it on in the middle of something happening." Seir just watches Ryleigh walk back. "I don't actually have to be near people to know what they're saying... it's ...safer over here." she mumbles to Gunnloda. "I'll be right back, " Seir stands, leaving Gunnloda with a kiss, grabbing a fancy drink and a plate with food and returns, taking a sip of the drink, "Oh... this is... much better than ale." She hands the plate of food to Gunnloda, only taking a bite of one thing from it. "Did you want to go talk to people?" ''[''6:50 PM] DM: She smiles. "Thank you, and be careful... it's easier to get drunk off the sweeter stuff. But no, I'm already talking to the only person I'd actually want to talk to here." ''[''6:57 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "I understand why it would be easier. I think I still like water... and my leaf water." she snickers and takes another sip and watches her friends talk to someone. "Mystery dagger." ''[''7:00 PM] DM: Gunnloda takes a bite of something from the plate. "Oh, this is delicious." She holds it out for Seir to try. "What about a dagger?" ''[''7:03 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak walks towards Gunnloda and Seir, making sure her back is turned to the other group. Ungracefully she spits the sip of liquor back into the glass. "Yeah, bad idea, bad idea." she sets it on the empty table adjacent to them. "Sorry t' interrupt ye two." she nods and heads back. ''[''7:08 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir takes a bite, "Oh, very nice." She gives a look to Urrak, and then looks back, "The guy has a dagger, Ryleigh said something about a forge? I wasn't really paying that much attention." She grins tracing Gunnloda's ear with her fingers, "Little distracted." ''[''7:12 PM] DM: She smiles. "I certainly understand that feeling." She flags down a passing waiter and takes a glass for herself. "Good food, good drink, and beautiful, wonderful company. What could be better?" ''[''7:15 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Maybe replace the people in here with animals. That would make it even better." ''[''7:18 PM] DM: She leans in and says in a low, conspiratorial tone, "Some of the people in here are animals." ''[''7:23 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir snorts, choking on her drink, having just taken a sip, "Somehow I don't think that would make it easier to talk to them." She laughs, "How much trouble do you think I'd get into if I just decided everyone needed to see a dinosaur tonight." She has to set down her drink to wipe at the tears in her eyes that are gathering as she tries not to lose it, "Ryleigh would kill me." ''[''7:24 PM] DM: Gunnloda laughs too. "It might make things a bit more entertaining, but I have no doubt it would be... upsetting to some." ''[''7:31 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Well," Seir gives her a kiss, "Maybe just a bit of light entertainment." Seir gives a small flourish with her hand and a few mumbled words and within a few seconds, Ryleigh, Malica, and Gunnloda have flower crowns. Ryleigh's hair flowing a little bit in a small puff of wind. ''[''7:51 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "I always want to follow her when she does that," Seir says around another sip of her drink as she watches Ryleigh leave. "I kind of want one of these chairs..." She says after a moment. ''[''7:55 PM] DM: "They are comfortable." She finishes her drink and slides over closer to Seir, resting her head on Seir's shoulder. ''[''7:57 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir kisses the top of her head, and wraps her arm around Gunnloda, "That nap was a really good idea, I might have fallen asleep here instead. This is nice though... to not have to worry about something for a night." ''[''8:00 PM] DM: Gunnloda hums happily. "It is." ''[''8:11 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Did you want to go back? I'm sure we don't need to stay." ''[''8:12 PM] DM: "If you'd rather. I'm sure I can think up a thing or two more fun to do than this. ''[''8:13 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Anything you want to do. Something other than this. These people have really dull conversations." ''[''8:24 PM] DM: "Well, I think our friends have done an excellent job at fulfilling our purpose here. Shall we? Riverfront? Churros? Or just getting out of these clothes and into something more comfortable?" ''[''8:31 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Surprisingly, I do not want churros. Just you tonight." She stands, leaning down to give Gunnloda another kiss, "Let's go let them know we're leaving at least. I know they aren't a fan of me just leaving without a word." She heads over to the others. Fendan, 25 Jaqmont 3Y20 Riverrun, Dawnguard HQ It's the next morning, probably about ten or so. You've all gotten up, ready, eaten, etc. ''[''8:49 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Morning everyone! So. What's on the to do list today?" ''[''8:51 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Unless somethin' came from that night o' hob-nobbin' I couldn't tell ye." she fiddles with the strap of her bracer, tightening it. "Did anythin' come out o' it, treasurer?" ''[''8:56 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Last night was about getting our name out. Nothing has directly come from it yet, I expect us to have something from Connell and I'll be looking over the general contracts." ''[''8:56 PM] DM: Almost right on cue, the door opens and two men walk inside. One is Connell Barham. The other is a human with pale skin. Both are wearing black with purple trim. ''[''8:57 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Speak o' th'--Right on cue." ''[''8:57 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh smirks, "That wasn't even planned." ''[''8:59 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Nice save," Nolanos whispers to Urrak. "Hello! It's nice to see you again." ''[''9:00 PM] DM: He looks around the place for a moment before his eyes settle on you all. "Rather sparse in here, isn't it? I can help you fix that." He pulls a paper from his jacket pocket. "Get you the coin you need to make this place a little more... homey." ''[''9:02 PM] Ami-Chessy: Chessy watched the men approach from the nearby park, in the tree she's picked out to camp in, and followed them back to the barracks. She enters quietly behind them and steps closer to the table. ''[''9:03 PM] DM: He hands the paper to Ryleigh. ''[''9:04 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Well, now I certainly like th' sound o' that." Urrak gets up from her chair and looks over Ryleigh's shoulder at the document ''[''9:04 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "We did just move in, we haven't gotten settled yet." ''[''9:04 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh takes it. "Thanks, Connell. We just moved in 2 days ago and well, everyone here is basically from somewhere other than Vyon."(edited) ''[''9:08 PM] DM: It's a contract, already pre-filled out, with the exception of the monetary amounts. "Two hundred gold in advance for a good-faith effort to find the forge. I have a map to the location. Another two hundred if you find it. Five hundred total if you map it. And I'll pay well for any whole weapons with Durgeddin's mark." ''[''9:11 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh reads it over. "We'll have to discuss this with the other party members, to see who all wants to go, but I don't see any problems with the contract itself." She gives him a smile, "you sent 2 other groups, correct? they came back with nothing?" ''[''9:11 PM] DM: Connell tilts his head in agreement. "They were looking in a different place. Closer to the mountains." ''[''9:13 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "I think busting this myth would be educational, at the very least. I'm in. " ''[''9:13 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "I imagine the location wouldn't be on a map?" Seir asks. ''[''9:15 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I'm jus' about ready fer anythin'. I'm in." ''[''9:15 PM] Ami-Chessy: "I'm in for any opportunity at orc killing. Sign me up." ''[''9:15 PM] DM: "I have a map, recently procured. I won't share until the contract's signed. A little protection for my investment." (The contract has a privacy statement that the company is not to divulge the location to any other parties.) ''[''9:17 PM] DM: "It's a distance away. I expect it might take a couple weeks to complete, but the pay should suffice." ''[''9:17 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "I can..." Seir stops and shakes her head. "Maps are good." ''[''9:17 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh hums in thought, "Well, I can't let you all go without me. Or you might not come back." She signs and hands the contract back to Connell. ''[''9:19 PM] DM: He smiles and pulls out a duplicate version, fills in the final portions, and signs both copies. He takes the one she signed and tucks it away, handing Ryleigh the other copy for her own records. He then turns to the other man who hands him a rolled piece of parchment that he'd had in a case. ''[''9:20 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh puts the copy in her bag to record it later. ''[''9:21 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Do you have one of the weapons?" ''[''9:21 PM] DM: He unrolls the parchment on the table. It's a map of northern Vyon. "I sent parties here and here," he says, pointing to the mountains on the border between Vyon and Dhog Lodir. "But this blade was found here." He points to a spot in the forest, north of Grimpeak. "A place called Stone Tooth. It was found by some hunters from Grimpeak." ''[''9:22 PM] DM: He pulls the dagger hilt out again. The blade's been broken off, but the mark is still visible and it's still clearly a very well-made weapon. ''[''9:23 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh's brow furrows as she studies the map. ''[''9:25 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir studies the dagger for a moment before turning to the map and doing the same, "Fun..." ''[''9:26 PM] DM: He turns to the other man who hands him a pouch. He sets it on the table. "Twenty platinum up front." ''[''9:27 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "And this is ours?" She gestures to the map. ''[''9:28 PM] DM: "The map? If you need it. I don't see how helpful it will be to you, though. It's not detailed enough to lead you there. Maybe someone in Grimpeak can give you better directions." ''[''9:29 PM] DM: "I'll be keeping the dagger, though. Just in case you don't return." ''[''9:30 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "We don't really need it, the map. I mean... I can get us there, after maybe another look over this, just in case." ''[''9:32 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Aye, Seir got us t' those ruins well enough." ''[''9:33 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "I was offering to take the map for your sake. I live in Vyon." Ryleigh chuckles. "So, I generally know where I'm going."(edited) ''[''9:35 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "Maybe a more detailed one. We're okay, I can find us the general location at any rate. Getting something more detailed in Grimpeak would be better." ''[''9:37 PM] DM: Connell stands. "I look forward to news of your success. By the end of next month, preferably?" ''[''9:39 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "We'll get there and back as quickly as we can." Ryleigh turns her attention back to Connell, "and hopefully with what you're seeking, or at the very least, answers." ''[''9:40 PM] DM: "Until next time then. Good luck." He holds his hand out to shake. ''[''9:41 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh takes it with a smile, "Thanks." ''[''9:42 PM] DM: They both walk out. ''[''9:43 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "I can probably get us there faster than normal, so it shouldn't take us quite as long as he said at least." ''[''9:45 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Faster th' jobs done, faster we get our coin that's fer sure." She runs a finger across a platinum piece "Can ye believe how casually he dropped these? Wild." ''[''9:49 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: ''"Nobles." Ryleigh says with a tinge of bitterness. Back - Next